nago's judgment
by lilwolfchick200
Summary: when a conartist crosses nago's path how will Nago judge her? rating for sexual content


What won't he do?

Yuriko walked along the dark street her long dark brown hair blowing in the wind as the moon beams glinted off the silver bracelet around her wrist as she slid a ring on it, the ring's band clang against what looked like ten other ring on the bracelet as she closed the clasp back up,

"Another guy bites the dust."

Yuriko Hikari had always had a habit of attracting the worst kind of men to herself so a year ago she started using it to her advantage she would pretend to go out with guy just long enough for him to change his ways and when he did she ask for one simple gift a ring for her to have, and after receiving the ring she leaves before they even noticed.

As she turned the corner of the street she collided head first into someone causing her to fall back on the pavement, as she looked up she saw the face of a twenty two- year old man wearing dress jacket and pants underneath a white button up shirt. His hair was dark and semi-nice. He held his hand out to her to pick her up.

"You're not hurt are you?"

Yuriko took his hand and shook her head,

"No not at all and neither are you I hope I wouldn't forgive myself if I'd hurt such a handsome guy."

Nago smirked at her comment,

"I'm fine you didn't see anything weird around here did you?"

Yuriko gave him a weird look,

"No, can't say I have."

Nago caught sight of the moon reflecting off the bracelet around her wrist, _those rings they look just like_ _the ones that those men described, so she's the con artist, this will be fun. _The sound of Yuriko's voice brought Nago back to reality.

"So do you live far from here?"

Nago gave a smirk at the sound of that question and knew exactly what he had in store for this particular sinner and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"No I live not to far from here if you wan to join me just follow me."

Nago headed off towards his house as he herd the foot steps of the female behind him, just what he thought would happen.

He approached his front door and walked inside holding the door open as his follower enter not far behind him. It was a simple place yet it looked like he didn't pay for it himself. Nago walked into the door way of his room as he motioned for Yuriko to follow him. She did, sticking close to his dressing table hoping to grab one of his rings,

"If you're looking for a ring I keep them by my bed."

Yuriko stopped dead in her tracks, as Nago walked closer and backed her into the bed,

"Yes I know who you are and I have plans for you."

Nago pushes her down on the bed feeling up her arm and playing with her rings,

"You're nothing but a con artist but at the end of tonight you will be reborn by my hands and body."

He ran his finger along her neck making her flinch, he found a weak spot. Yuriko tries to pull out from under him, but his grip only tightens as his lips connect to hers roughly turning into a kiss. She tries again to pull away, but quickly stops dead in mid- move as he caresses her neck once again. Suddenly her whole body went numb as Nago lifted her up to the top of the bed. She could feel rope being wrapped around her wrists restraining her to the bed as Nago's lips pulled away from hers as last,

"How far will you go Nago?"

Nago licked his lips as he threw his jacket aside and began unbuttoning his dress shirt,

"I'm merely making it easier for you to change your seductive ways, you'll finally learn the pain you put those men threw."

Yuriko pulled at her restraints to try to get loose but he had them tight as she felt his hand at the edge of her shirt and another kiss forced on her this time his tongue creeping its way between her lips and down her throat. As she tried in vain to fight back she suddenly found her bare chest touching Nago's as her legs once again went limp at the lightest brush of his chest against hers. Nago's lips left hers yet she didn't say anything as he slid his hand over her entire upper body.

"Your skin is so soft and warm, why don't you tell me how mine feels."

She laid motionless on the bed here eyes closed as he put his hand to her cheek.

"Come now at least open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes only to see Nago hovering above her with a smug look on his face caressing every curve of her body. Then without even realizing what she was saying,

"You have a wonderful body Nago-sama; I love to feel it against mine."

Nago was very content at the moment for those words had proven despite her strong iron like will she was no match for his skills, and would be little if any struggling on her part. The first step to her rebirth had been fulfilled. He reached up Yuriko's arm undoing the clasp to her bracelet as it fell to the ground all the rings falling off it scattering like glass.

"You won't need that bracelet anymore when you're reborn you forget what has already happened and begin again."

Nago's other hand slid down her waist and stopped at her hips just as the edge of her pants as he played with her the button that fastened them shut. He finally got it undone as he easily slid them off and threw them to the side. He could hear the sound of the pleading voice beneath him,

"You'd really do this?"

He moved his head by her ear and whispered to her with a seductive voice,

"I'll do whatever it takes to make this a better world; you can choose the easy way or the hard way."

Nago licked the side of her face as this time her whole body went limp as the ropes suddenly dropped from her wrists,

"I give myself to you Nago Keisuke do what you have to."

Her eyes closed once again as he continued his ways step two complete now all that was left was the step he had been building up to from the start. He was done playing games as he pulled off what was left of his and her clothing. He slowly brushed against the entrance he was wanting. The feel of the young women's body tensing up below him was a great feeling as he felt moisture against him. He had hit a trigger as he leaned his hips further pushing in more as he merged slowly with her. The sound of her moan was cut short as he silenced her with a kiss and a squeeze. Nago began moving his hips up and down creating a great sensation as he felt the moisture from inside her increase. He sped up then started being rougher as he pulled his head away.

"Tell me now, from now on who is the only man you will see and love from now on."

Her breath was short, but she knew what she was going to say,

"You….Nago Keisuke….."

He slammed against her as she let out a scream,

"What was that, oh harder so you can speak up? Sure why didn't you say so sooner?"

He slammed against her a couple more times as she let out another scream of pleasure as he felt her moving back,

"Nago Keisuke……I only listen, see and will love no one but you."

"That's what I thought and here is proof of my ownership of you from now on."

Nago's climax had finally been reached as he gave her one last slam as he went off inside her as she released on him. He released her completely as he fell beside her.

"You have now been reborn threw me and will remain mine until I release you back into the world."


End file.
